tales_of_tacleonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grombrindal Thughduhm
Fuck off Ivellios - Grombrindal carrying Ivellios on his shoulders through the trenches of Uskavar Grombrindal is a War Domain Cleric played by James Biography Born in the Hill Hold of Thughduhm, Grombrindal had a relatively normal life until an accident during the construction of part of his hold a crane collapsed on his friend. He was able to heal his friend by calling upon the Goddess of Passion and War Furork. Unfortunately for Grombrindal, his hold had a bad history with those who displayed magical prowess and since that day he was shunned by the majority of people in the hold, apart from his closest friends and family. Although shunned by his hold and the community at large, Grombrindal managed to live a relatively normal life studying all he could about Furork and his newfound abilities. However, all of this changed when Graz the Butcher decided to attack the Hill Hold of Thughduhm. Watching his community fall and home burn, Grombrindal ran to the only people he could think of, his family. Finding them amongst the slaughter, he managed to whisk them away to a safer part of the hold however this safe area soon came under attack. Knowing that his family would die unless he did something fast, Grombrindal called upon the only power he knew might respond, Furork. She answered, empowering him to kill many a Hob Goblin but wiping his memory as a consequence. He awoke, outside the burning wreckage of his hold with the old friend whose life he once saved. Being told by a said friend that his family is dead and everyone he's known had been lost to dragon fire. Grombrindal quickly became a hermit, wandering the world looking for a new home, but never settling down. The only place he found order and stability was the Edranari Military, where he quickly managed to prove his worth under fire in the Great Northern War, being promoted to Seargent. It was here he had a few brief encounters with a younger Ivellios Nailo. After being recognised for his bravery and thinking under fire, Grombrindal was taken into Lord Ator Arkens service. First meeting the band of misfits that would become The Defenders on a blimp heading into Khora, where they would receive their first mission of destroying a small cult Lord Arken had uncovered. It was during this mission to destroy the cult that Grombrindal discovered the ancient sword Dwoothag, although the less said about that the better. To further understand this weapon the group required the heart of a hydra, so then went out and killed one. While everyone survived the encounter, Grombrindal did not fully understand the potency of the poison, causing him to be knocked out more than once. Arken then sent his merry band of sadists into the floating (crashed) city of Ouranos, where Grombrindal met Preacher, a grizzled veteran of many encounters and all-around misery guts. Naturally, Grombrindal took a liking to Preacher, even retrieving Preacher's flask when it seemed he had fallen to his death, eventually giving it back without a word during the evacuation of the floating city. Description Appearance Personality Relationships Character One Character Information Notable Items Abilities Feats Racial Abilities Class Abilities * Example ** Exampleir Example *Example Category:Defenders Category:Follower of Furork Category:Arken Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Cleric Category:Player Characters